


Okay for Now

by hinamicchi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul :re
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamicchi/pseuds/hinamicchi
Summary: "Dear life, I'm holding on"[It’s a scary thing, realizing that you love someone. Especially in a world like theirs, where anything anyone loves will be taken away from them at some point. All anyone can do is hope and pray that fate will be kind and let you hold onto that special person for just a little longer.But fate’s never really kind, in the end.]





	Okay for Now

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of Haise feels.
> 
> Not beta read. If you see a mistake, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The lights were turned off, save the one above the stove in the kitchen. The illuminated TV provided all the light that we needed, sitting on the spread of couches together, a bowl of popcorn sitting in the center of the coffee table in between them and the movie.

The sounds of the cheesy American horror movie filled the room, the rushed subtitles providing all the context the viewers needed to understand the dialogue and plot.  
Haise had somehow managed to get Urie to stay with them, sitting on a couch he had all to his own as Mutsuki, Shirazu, and Saiko huddled together on the second couch in fear.

Haise and [Name] had the third to themselves; [Name] was leaning against him, her head resting against his biceps as she slouched a bit in her seat, his hands being clutched by her own pair in fear (cheesy movie or not, it was still a horror film.)

He gripped her hand in his and that small gesture meant the world to her, a signal that he was thinking about her, cared about her.

She sighed, her mind drifting away from the movie as she observed her surroundings.

She was happy.

They were happy.

And she smiled.

It wasn’t a happy smile, though. It was sad, a sort of bittersweet expression pulling her lips up in the corners because _she knew._ She knew all too well that this, their moment of happiness, of comfort, would disappear. Eventually.

She was going to lose them. Every single one of them.

So, she gripped Haise’s hand back.

[Name] still had this, this moment in time.

[Name] still had this little piece of happiness to hold onto, and while she still had that… She was okay.


End file.
